Black Butler
by KirinoSuzumiya
Summary: Kirino, which is me . ., found herself running from a man who looked similar to Sebastion Michaels! . Please Pardon if I spelt Sebastion's last name wrong... :3 Arigato!


Sup, I am into fanfiction and I made this one e.o I don't own none of the characters, if I did Sebastion will be even MORE sexy and Ciel will be even more CUTE O3O ENJOY! POOF!

Running from the most weirdest thing in all time, Kirino was shocked at what she saw.

_~Earlier~_

_"mmm" kirino said while moaning while she was in her deep deep sleep, when she woke up she saw a man similar looking to Sebastion Micheals! "Jolly old crap its Sebastian!" Kirino said while running like the wind out of her bed. "Milady, please stay still!" the man said with a confused face. ((Calm down? CALM FREAKING DOWN!?)) Kirino thought aloud in the air. And so~._

"MAMA, MAAAMAAA" Kirino screamed as she is running to her death and Sebastian quickly catching up

"For a human, you run very fast." Sebastian said with a plain voice. "I AM A HUMAN NOW WHAT ARE YOU?!" Kirino said while screaming. "Im simply one hell of a butler~" Sebastian said. "….." she stayed silent….Kirino thought back in an anime she watched..called black butler….."I see it now" kirino said while looking straight forward panting. "Your Sebastian..Sebastian Micheals…." Kirino said.. "Oh yes, I am" Sebastion said. "Good Night". Kirino was confused by the words of Sebastian and she unconsciously fainted.

"Miss! Hey there Milady, are you awake? Hello Mam!"

Kirino was hearing a worried lady with a cute accent.

Kirino woke up quickly stood up and saw a girl with big huge glasses and short long dark pink, and a long

phantom blue maid outfit. "Mam, I'm the maid of the Phantom estate, nice to meet you Milady!"

(I know her, she's Mey-Rin! The Maid!) Kirino thought with a bold smile. "Milady, what Is your name?"

Mey said. "IM KIRINO AND CAN I SAY YOUR SUPER CUTE?!" kirino said screaming. "Aww shucks milady Kirino!" the maid said while blushing. ^-^ As Kirino was taken to a boy's room, she looked around and surprised to see what are WHO she was looking at. "Who is this" surprisingly the boy from Black Butler Ciel said. "She is Kirino, yes she is!" Mey-Rin said with a gleaming smile. "Hi, I'm Kirino Suzumiya, I stumbled here from your butler and he pulled me into this mess, I fainted and woke up here" Kirino said with a plain face. "I see.." Ciel said while looking at her with a strange face, Kirino is a girl with blonde hair, brown eyes and a dress with a normal Japanese attire, you know?

Chapter 2! Ciel and Kirino a lovey dovey couple?!

Ciel woke up to see a pair of 2 round, small, actually average, like B-cup size boobs in his face.

"What in the name…" Ciel said with a confused face.

"Good Morning" Kirino said

"Good….morning,"

"How was your sleep? Good? Or a scary nightmare?!"

"Good… Untill I saw you with your Brea- Never Mind…"

"O-ok.."

Ciel called in Sebastion but kirino interrupted.

"Sebastion isn't here…I'll be taking his place!" Kirino said.

"No it's fine.." Ciel said

Kirino became teary because she noticed that Ciel wanted Sebastion to change him, not a puny human girl. "Eh?!" Ciel saw her crying. "I'm SORRY!" Kirino ran out of the room with tears In her eyes.

Ciel became worried and ran after her. Ciel ended up finding her curled up in the corner outside in the garden. "ciel no likes me" Kirino said with a glum face… Ciel walked up to her and handed his hand.

"Can you..help me change?" Ciel said while turning his head the other way with a bit of a blushing face.

Kirino surprised, then happy smiled at ciel and held is hand is peace~!

A few minutes later, Kirino was supposedly going to cook.

"I don't want to.." Kirino said with a plain face.

"You have to.." Ciel said. "Baldroy is a horrible cook, and will set this resident on fire, so cook for me."

Kirino grunted then grabbed an apron! "YUSH MY LORD" She stumbled across then ran to the kitchen.

A few minutes later, Sebastian walked in and smelled the most delicious food of a life time, almost as delicious as his own food. "Right! Then this and then this!" Sebastion can here Kirino's voice from the kitchen

"Im so gonna make the best breakfast ever!" Kirino said.

"Wow" everyone said with a surprised face.

"Err, do you like it?" Kirino said shyly

"We love it, a lot…" Baldroy said.

"I'm going to be on my way, some how" Kirino said.

Everyone went silent on what Kirino said. "Leaving?" Mey-rin said…

"Yes! I'm going to school and I have a life of my own, why do I have to do through this? I LOVE this residence but I can't stay and leave my famil-" Sebastion interrupted her sentence and said, "Parents? I thought you were an orphan?" Kirino looked at Sebastion and confessed. "Yes! It's true! Im an orphan, my mom and dad abandoned me when I was 4, and I'm 14 now and im NOT going to live with the Phantomhives! As much as I love every single thing about it, I can't stay! Hmpf!" Sebastion patted her head and said "You don't have to stay alone you know? We are simply one hell of a family"

Kirino looked at Sebastion and looked at the rest, she could see the silent sadness in ciel's eyes. "…I will stay then….but atleast let me go back to pack my stuff!" Kirino said.. "Okay." Sebastion carried her by the waste and opened the door and jumped out flying into the early sun morning..

I guess….This is how my life is going to be like..Huh…


End file.
